Returning
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Once they returned to Heaven, they were rejected once more. With the archangels busy there is no one to stop them when a band who get to big for their britches throw them out. Now the Earth Garrison is extracting Revenge. They will not go silently this time.


**Soooooo I got told by pryde23 that they would love to see the Garrison again, but sadly I am not good at writing many people at the same time, so I have decided that I would write a oneshot (maybe more depending) for one of them. **

**I saw much potential for David.**

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Heaven, the Earth Garrison was rejected.<p>

The archangels had tried to stop it, but even they can't be in every place at once. First it was small differences, the way the other angels would leave a room if one of them entered, the whispering, the rumors.

Then it was larger, broken wings, pulled feathers.

Then even larger, broken bones, twisted grace.

Every angel who was created before or right after the fall, know that the earth garrison will kick back if kicked in the first place. So, to prevent this from happening, they were banished once more. The archangels are the ultimate law, save Him, in Heaven. But they were always too busy, what with trying to bring order back and everything.

The angels who banished the earthen angels back to earth did it in secret.

Some of those who got along with the certain few watched as the warriors were led to the gates kicking and screaming. Hissing and scratching at anything they could get in their grasp as they were dragged to the gates. They watched as one another fell, screaming as their grace burned and wings scorched, all but one. One of the 'banished' caught themselves in the air and spun on them.

Eyes glowing from under their dark hood, David snarled.

"You will live to regret this"

"You are too dangerous to have around the little ones, you'll see, it is for the best"

The nursery caretaker actually sounded like she meant it too. David smiled a smile that made the temperature fall to the negatives. A smile that sent shivers down their spines.

"You have not seen dangerous, but we will be happy to show you"

And he was gone. Some of the gathered angels shrugged shaking off the threat.

Big mistake.

Like in Heaven, on Earth it had started out small. Little differences that would not draw much attention but would most likely make heads turn for a moment. After that it got larger, young angels were forbidden from going down to Earth alone, as per orders by the nursery caretakers. That one lonely caretaker, who had told David it was for the better, was starting to change her opinion.

What ever affected the Earth affected Heaven as well.

It was in every angels training that when they finally reached a certain age, they were to fly down to earth, get an object of their choice that if missing would go unnoticed by mankind, and bring it back to the trainers. Except this time, whenever a trainee would leave they would return in worse shape then when they left. It frightened them enough that discussion on whether or not to alert the Archangels had actually come up. They were turned down of course, but they were always brought to attention again and again.

Deciding they would rather not get the Archangel's involved, for they still had no clue what they had done, they decided their next best course of action was to try and solve the problem themselves. They left through a secret door on the outskirts, avoiding all contact with those who disapproved their actions, they would talk to David and make him see reason.

They had no worries.

However, they had never met David, not really.

Whenever he or the other members had ever been in Heaven they were by the archangels side or His. Never had they been seen by their selves.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had made entry in Earth's atmosphere, they met, a lone figure, hood covering their face hovered in front of them.<p>

"Da-David?"

"Rosemary, right?"

The nursery caretaker nodded, but didn't move from her spot next to the others. There was something about him that frightened her.

"You need to stop this, all of you"

"Why should we? We're just getting started sister"

"Because you are hurting the fledglings"

The others flew back a beat when David's head snapped in their direction. His eyes smoldering, the hood falling from his head, billowing out around him as he beat his large wings against the Earth's skies. Around them clouds formed, which was strange considering it was Raphael who had control over the storms, David smirked at the expressions, anger burning bright in his eyes.

"That didn't seem to bother any of you when you cast 10 of them down here for 'their protection', no I don't think we will stop, in fact, we are barely getting started. Watch yourselves my brothers and sisters, for you are about to anger the beast"

One angel, a warrior, growled at the threat. He was a higher rank then this mere guard. How dare this insect insult them as such. He grasped the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it, robes billowing around him as he dive towards the lone earthen guardian. David was fast, he would give him that, met him half way. David swung his shouldered bow around and parlayed his movement. The younger angel flipped over his shoulder, one hand grasping a wing as he did so.

"Feel our pain, live it"

His foot made contact with his back and using it as leverage, pulled the angels wing almost cleanly off his back. The warrior screamed in agony, the clouds around them darkening, but no one noticed. Everyone's focus was on the warrior, prepared for battle and made to handle pain, screamed his head off.

David looked down at the Earth. His brothers were waiting for orders. His orders.

* * *

><p>"What is going on here?"<p>

"David? Where did you guys go?"

David reached for his hood, the other angels all looked at the arrivals.

Michael and Lucifer had arrived.

* * *

><p>Michael was eldest, strongest. He stopped David in his tracks with a mere look.<p>

"Davi, what is going on here? What has happened to his wing?"

David shrugged in indifference. Michael was confused, as was Lucifer. One minute they were showing David and the others their rooms and the next minute they were gone.

The nursery caretaker spoke up, using the leverage over David she had.

"Michael, Sir, he attacked our poor brother for no reason. He was merely talking and next thing we know David is flinging him around and pulling his wings off. We had done nothing"

"WHAT!"

David's head snapped up at the lie, the accusation. He grimaced at the wing Lucifer was looking at.

"David did you do this?"

"Yes, but-"

"We give you permission to come home and this is what you do? Was that you causing havoc on Earth too?"

David couldn't believe this, Michael wasn't listening to him. He didn't want to be banished again. He wanted to come home. Even if it sounded childish (because come on he was still a child) he wanted to be held damn it!

"Yes, But Mikey-"

"No David-"

"Mike, let him finish"

Michael shot Lucifer a look, who in turn nodded in David's direction. Michael rolled his eyes but looked over at the Earthen Warrior anyways. Eyes widening, there was certain things he had never seen, and seeing a member let alone the unspoken leader of the Earth Garrison look generally beat down was one of them.

"David?"

"We only did it to get your attention!"

"Why on our Father's Green Earth would you think that you would need to harm others to get our attention!"

"Because you didn't even know that they had banished us once more, we can't return without your say so! But I can see whose side your taking in this matter!"

Michael didn't do it often, he felt as if it were an invasion of privacy and in every meaning it was an invasion, but he was able to read his siblings minds (just as his brothers were able too) there was times when that little talent was needed. And, as he watched as David tried to make his escape back to Earth (where it would be near impossible to find him again if he got close enough) he took a look into his mind, thoughts, emotions, feelings.

He wanted to come home. They all wanted to come home. David was still a fledgling. He wanted to be held. He wanted to sleep in someones embrace. He wanted warmth. He wanted love. Most of all, though, he wanted acceptance as him and not as a weapon.

"Brother"

But Lucifer's urging were not needed. Michael could remember when he had first met David, all that time ago, when the young angel who could barely walk let alone fly had blown up half the armory. Even though he should have been punished for that, he could see the smile on the babes face when he had whisked him out of the way of the flames.

So, no, Michael did not need Lucifer to tell him to not let David get away.

"Davi stop! You did not have the power to banish any angel from Heaven"

Rosemary came forwards. Authority clouding her judgement.

"They are a danger to everyone, they will hurt the younger ones"

Michael tried to not let any of his brothers or sisters get on his nerves since Lucifer's return, but she was pushing her luck.

"Rosemary, he is one of the young ones you are sworn to protect and yet you judge him because he is different? Davi I said stop"

There was a mutter of 'I don't have to listen to you' but he had stopped anyway. Michael spared Rosemary a look before closing the distance between him and David. The youngster let out a squawk as he was whisked out of the air and pressed tightly against Michael's chest. Arms wrapping around his bottom. Out of instinct, without his wings to hold him up, David's arms shot around Michael's neck in fear and safety.

_If you wanted to be held, all you ever had to do was ask. _

David smiled, which was a lot different then the expression most were used to. However, it was an expression that both archangels were used to. It was one that hadn't been seen for some time now.

_Michael, I do believe that our young warrior is in need of a rest_

_I do agree brother, he could use a nap_

The other angels in the area had no idea what was being said, but some eye brows were lifted when David mumbled about not needing a nap as laid his head upon Michael's shoulder anyway.

"Sure you don't kiddo, sure you don't"

They all watched as David was lulled to sleep, his grip which was surprisingly tight slackened. Michael turned his attention back to Rosemary.

"Sister, does this look like a threat?"

David was sound asleep. Out like a light as Michael gently rocked him to and fro in his arms. But he didn't look like a threat. He looked like a fledgling, a tired and worn out fledgling.

"No... He does not"

"Then how could yo-"

Michael was interrupted by a hymn coming from the Earth itself, calling out to her silent protector. They watched with curious eyes as David mumbled and raised his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand in true fledgling fashion, as he turned and hummed back. The Earth let go another hymn, a different one, as David nodded his head sleepily laying his head back down on Michael's warm shoulder. Dozing off again he missed the arrival of his friend.

A streak of light announce the arrival of a new angel. A young one due to the dull shining of the streak, but a powerful one. Lucifer let out a breath as something rammed into him.

Andrew.

The blonde archangel smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around the kids bottom and Andrew wiggled closer. It would be as they said.

With their leaders safe, the others would come back too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Sorry that it makes no sense, it sounded better in my head.. <strong>


End file.
